


Deny

by sleepy_ry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Waylon tries slowing down the inevitable.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Deny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this.

Gluskin’s in rare form with pins sticking from his mouth and brow furrowed in concentration. Sewing scissors are a dangerous thing with his mind being cruel, leaving him to use his teeth. Waylon’s given up on counting the thread scattered across his collar and ironed slacks. 

“Some prefer using the sewing machine,” he murmurs, spitting pins onto the ground and throwing the dress across his presentation table. “I need more time sewing by hand, but the wedding will be even more beautiful.” 

A fool would deny its beauty.  _ He  _ wants to deny its beauty for more time. 

“Could I learn?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
